História de Dormir
by WhiteBaron
Summary: TRR: O Rei conta a sua neta uma história sobre um príncipe apaixonado


O Rei subiu as escadas o tão rápido suas pernas de oitenta e três anos o podiam carregar. Isso significa dizer que ele andava lento e firme, um passo por vez. Na porta do quarto de sua neta, Josephine, ele bateu e esperou que a camareira abrisse a porta e o deixasse entrar, enquanto lhe dava um sorriso maroto. Pouca gente de fora dos muros do palácio sabem que ele lê uma história para a neta toda noite, mas o ritual noturno já estava tão bem estabelecido que, quando ele não podia comparecer por qualquer razão, ela vinha procurar por ele.

"Pappas!" A garota de seis anos de idade gritou da cama, sorrindo amplamente. Seu cabelo estava em uma trança perfeita nas suas costas e seus olhos brilhavam enquanto chutava as cobertas. "Você tá atrasado."

"Paciência," Ele lhe disse enquanto sentava-se na ponta da cama e devagar e cuidadosamente levantava suas pernas para se deitar. "Você sabe que eu sou velho e lento."

A camareira desapareceu discretamente, os dando alguma privacidade, enquanto Josephine encostou a cabeça contra o seu ombro. "Eu quero uma história nova hoje."

"História nova?" Ele lhe perguntou, capciosamente. "Eu acho que não chegou nenhum livro novo hoje na biblioteca."

"Então… me conta uma história nova. Não precisa ser de um livro. Me conta uma história com um final feliz."

"Final feliz," Ele suspirou, cerrando os olhos. Ele sabia de uma história que ele queria lhe contar, era a mesma história que ele quis lhe contar por muito tempo, uma história que ele resistiu de falar... Até hoje.

"OK," Ele lhe disse, suave. "Era uma vez um jovem príncipe. Ele era muito solitário e procurava uma princesa para amar. Ele procurou em todos os cantos do mundo, e finalmente encontrou a princesa perfeita. Ela era esperta, engraçada, e todo mundo que a conhecia a amava. Essa princesa veio de além dos mares para ver o príncipe e ficar com ele, para então ele saber se ela era realmente feita para ele.

"O príncipe se apaixonou por essa princesa quase que no mesmo instante. E, melhor ainda, ela amava ele também. Ela queria ser a princesa dele tanto quanto ele queria ser o príncipe dela, e então eles decidiram que tinham que se casar e viver felizes para sempre.

"Mas, na noite do noivado deles, uma mulher cruel fez uma coisa muito malvada. Ela fez todo mundo achar que a bela princesa era uma mentirosa e não amava o príncipe. O príncipe queria falar com a sua princesa, mas ele não conseguia encontra-la. A mulher cruel mandou a princesa para bem longe, de volta de onde ela veio, e fez com que ela não pudesse mais voltar. Com o tempo, o príncipe começou a acreditar nas mentiras da mulher também, e acreditava que a princesa tinha o enganado."

"O que que aconteceu?" Josephine sussurrou, seus olhos arregalados.

O Rei pausou, respirando profundamente. Mas, quando ele olhou para a sua neta, ele estava sorrindo. "Bem, o príncipe percebeu que a mulher cruel estava mentindo para ele e todo mundo. Então, ele viajou através dos mares para encontrar a sua princesa. Ele implorou o perdão dela por não ter acreditado nela e para ela voltar e ser a sua princesa. Ela o perdoou e eles viveram felizes para sempre. Eles tiveram um filho forte e bonito, e ele, ao seu tempo, os deu uma linda e pequena neta."

"Que nem eu?"

"Igual a você," Ele disse, se curvando para depositar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. "Então sempre se lembre, princesinha, de sempre confiar nas pessoas que você ama, e sempre amar as pessoas que você confia. Mas não dê essa confiança a esmo."

"Prometo, Pappas."

Mais tarde, depois que a menina já tinha se deixado levar pelos braços de Morfeu, ele colocou as mãos no bolso de seu casaco enquanto andava em direção aos aposentos reais. As luzes estavam apagadas quando ele entrou, e sua mulher dormia por debaixo das cobertas, sua forma esbelta, imóvel. Seus dedos gentilmente brincavam com o pequeno item escondido em suas roupas enquanto ele andava até a caixa de joias em sua mesa, onde ele finalmente o tirou do bolso, o encarando com a luz que vinha das janelas. O chaveiro com a figura da Estátua da Liberdade era velho e gasto, ele brincava e o tocava com tanta frequência que o rosto e outros detalhes da estátua já estavam há muito desaparecidos. Não era de se admirar, ele nunca deixava seu bolso, independente de qual roupa ele usava em dada ocasião. E quando ele o perdeu no Derby quase duas décadas atrás, ele fez com que cinquenta homens varressem o jóquei clube até que o encontrassem.

Gentilmente, ele o colocou na caixa de joias logo ao lado de seu sinete. Ele detestava deixá-los juntos, mas ele o fazia todas as noites para o lembrar de suas decisões e suas consequências.

A Rainha se mexeu na cama e levantou a máscara de dormir de seus olhos. Enquanto se virava e se apoiava no cotovelo para o repreender, ela estreitou os olhos "Que diabos o ocupou por tanto tempo?"

"Volte a dormir, Madeline," Liam lhe disse enquanto fechava forçosamente a caixa de joias. "Eu estava contando à Josephine um conto de fadas."

* * *

Este foi um trabalho traduzido. Se alguém tiver algum tipo de reclamação válida, por favor entre em contato através de mensagem privada ou de comentário. Elogios também são aceitos!

This was a translated work. If anyone has a valid complaint about it, please, contact me through PM or in the comments.


End file.
